


Alphys El Héroe (Versión Underfell)

by Gavrilla



Series: Todos los finales [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys puede ser mandona, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Comfort, Despues del final, Final neutro underfell, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Underfell Sans, underfell alphys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrilla/pseuds/Gavrilla
Summary: De todos los monstruos que quieren esconderse tras ella, Alphys decide que hay alguien que le importa.





	Alphys El Héroe (Versión Underfell)

Definitivamente era mas cómodo dormirse vigilando las cámaras que el puesto de guardia en Snowdin, pero Sans había estado despierto por más de treinta horas y la última cosa en su cabeza era dormir. Además, en el sótano del laboratorio ya no había camas disponibles. La última había sido la suya, y el lobo gris del hielo se había apoderado de ella sin más ceremonia. 

Por eso había pedido que le permitieran vigilar las cámaras. Por lo menos la consola de mandos estaba cómoda. 

Sans enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto.

Alphys se sentó junto a él, sorbiendo un café más caliente y espeso que la lava. Sus ojeras negras contrastaban con los ojos rojos, demasiado secos para llorar más.

Sans tragó saliva. Con un respetable nivel 8, Alphys era el monstruo más fuerte entre los sobrevivientes. Por fortuna, Alphys parecía solo ignorar la existencia de Sans. El skele retorció con los dedos la argolla de su collar. Sin Papyrus estaba perdido.

-¿Algo? -preguntó Alphys, sin ofrecerle café.

Sans se sobresaltó. La científica no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegó al laboratorio. Haciendo acopio de valor, Sans negó con la cabeza y cambió por enésima vez las cámaras de Hotland. 

-Lo... lamento -murmuró Sans. Ni siquiera sabía si Alphys lo escuchaba.

La científica lo desplazó a un lado para revisar las cámaras ella misma. La última actividad en Palacio distaba más de veinte horas, pero nadie se atrevía a salir. Por lo demás, las cámaras mostraban un Inframundo vacío.

-Tal vez podamos salir pronto -dijo Alphys, más para sí misma que para Sans.

El esqueleto le respondió algo entre dientes, con la cabeza baja. Lo único que Alphys pudo distinguir en la oscuridad era el resplandor del metal del diente amarillo, y el repiqueteo de la argolla en el collar de perro de Sans.

-No te escucho -respondió Alphys, sin disimular la irritación en su tono.

Silencio.

Alphys reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con el infame segundo al mando de Undyne, y vaya si Papyrus tenía bien ganada la reputación de bastardo, pero era un cabrón muy eficiente. Así que su idea de skelle era Papyrus. De estar vivo, el Terrible Papyrus estaría estudiando las cámaras, levantando un informe de daños y asignando turnos de vigilia al mismo tiempo. 

Nunca imaginó que terminaría encerrada en el laboratorio con la sombra, la perra, la mascota de Papyrus. El skelle que no servía de nada, pero todos reconocían por su condición de puta personal de Papyrus. En opinión de Undyne, Sans era puntos de ejecución esperando ser colectados.

Alphys se llevó la mano al pecho para acallar el ardor al pensar en Undyne.

-Puedo ir al castillo -murmuró Sans, apenas audible, retorciéndose los dedos. 

-Pero que idiotez -dijo Alphys. 

Esa era la parte donde Alphys hubiera querido decir que armaría a Mettaton para salir primero, pero Mettaton también estaba muerto, y Alphys ni siquiera había encontrado tiempo para terminar de llorar a Undyne, mucho menos empezar a llorar a Mettaton. Todavía tenía que juntar lo que le quedaba de voluntad para revisar la grabación de las cámaras y convencerse a sí misma de que las cenizas en el paso de Waterfall eran, efectivamente, de Undyne. 

Sans farfulló algo parecido a "atajo". 

-Imbécil, tienes 1 punto de salud -Alphys se sintió como si estuviera explicándole a un niño- Aunque puedas llegar al Palacio, podría estar todavía.... esa cosa.

La mente lógica de Alphys sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que ir a revisar el Palacio. Las raciones de agua se agotaban rapidamente, y los monstruos en el sótano discutían cada vez por cosas más triviales. Solo que el resto de la mente de Alphys no quería salir. Hubiera preferido que se largaran los demás. Ni siquiera permitió que Undyne se mudara con ella, y ahora tenía varias docenas de perfectos desconocidos en casa.

Respiró profundamente. Undyne sabría que hacer. Undyne estaría organizando un equipo de vanguardia para explorar el Palacio.

Alphys se levantó de golpe de la silla y bajó al sótano. Le parecía el plan perfecto.

Abajo reinaba el caos. Los perros sobrevivientes habían llegado al último, pero se habían apoderado de cuantas camas quisieron. Endogeny estaba con ellos, ladrándo a la Tsundereplane que intentaba robarles una colchoneta. Un pequeño fuego elemental naranja discutía con Grillby. Los conejos habían juntado tres camas en una esquina y defendían sus colchones. Los otros parecían contentarse con recargarse en la pared, algunos con la cabeza entre las rodillas. ReaperBird trinaba un canto fúnebre en algún lugar de las celdas. El Sr. Snowdrake intentaba sacarle conversación a la amalgama que había sido su esposa, para informarle que Snowdrake junior estaba muerto. 

Alphys se encontró a sí misma rechinando los dientes. ¿Como podían no odiarla? No solo falló en el miserable intento de mantener vivos a los caídos, también se había sentado a mirar las cámaras mientras un humano corría rampante por el bosque de Snowdin. Ese atraso le había costado la vida a Papyrus, a Undyne, a Mettaton, al Rey y quién sabe a cuanta gente más.

Aclarándose la voz en medio del sótano, le pareció bizarra la atención que los monstruos le prestaban.

-Formaremos una cuadrilla para salir -dijo en voz alta, imitando el tono de Undye-. Necesito a la gente con más nivel.

Cuando los monstruos fallaron en responder, mirándose entre ellos, se hizo un paradójico silencio. Alphys se sentía cada vez más enojada.

-Grillby y Doodlebog -gritó Alphys-. Vienen conmigo. 

Los dos la miraron como si pesaran la diferencia de nivel con ella, y al final decidieron obedecerla. 

Sans saltó en su asiento cuando Alphys le puso una mano sobre el hombro. 

-Saldremos, Sans.

-¿Quieren usar el atajo? -preguntó Sans.

-Como sea -dijo Alphys-. Tenemos que... 

Alphys se interrumpió. Ya no estaba en su laboratorio. Estaba frente a las puertas del castillo.

-¿Lo... lo hice bien? -preguntó Sans, sin aliento.

Alphys parpadeó, miró a su alrededor, y no logró entender que ocurría. Grillby se rió y le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza. 

-Eso... ¿ese era tu atajo? -preguntó Alphys, también sin aliento pero no por el esfuerzo, sino por asombro.

Sans asintió con la cabeza. Aparentemente teletransportarse lo cansaba bastante. Alphys maldijo no haberlo sabido antes, porque ahora estaban en medio de territorio desconocido sin una salida rápida. Debieron reservar el "atajo" para la salida. Cualquier monstruo y el Infierno no quisiera, cualquier humano podría atacarlos ahí al descubierto. 

De pronto, Madjick saltó de entre los arbustos cercanos, en posición de ataque. Alphys retrocedió, y para su sopresa casi se golpea con un enorme cráneo flotante que estaba conjurando Sans.

Madjick alzó las manos. Sans respiró de nuevo y desmaterializó los constructos.

-¡Están vivos! -dijo, gesticulando- ¡No lo puedo creer! 

Alphys sintió a Madjick revisando sus estatus. El mago dió un saltito.

-¡VENGAN TODOS ACÁ! -gritó dentro del palacio- ¡HAY ALGUIEN NIVEL 8 VIVO!

Por alguna razón, a Alphys no le sorprendía que anduvieran buscando la persona con más nivel. Asgore siempre fué el de mayor nivel. Así que tenía sentido elegir al siguiente tirano mediante ese método. Se preguntó cual hubiera sido la reacción general de saber que esos puntos de ejecución no correspondían a peleas, sino a la cantidad de monstruos que murieron bajo su cuidado. 

Por otra parte, el gobierno de Asgore había llevado a los monstruos a la barbarie, de modo que tal vez no era la mejor idea. Con un demonio, en ese momento debió dar media vuelta para echar fuera a la gente de su sótano y encerrarse en paz. Si realmente fuera Undyne, estaría feliz de ser coronada. Y si quiería recuperar el polvo de Undyne, más le valía poner algo de orden para que la acompañaran a buscar. 

-Los demás están revisando el palacio -explicó Madjick-. Encontramos el polvo de Asgore, pero no hay rastro de... de lo que sea que lo mató.

-Un humano -explicó Alphys, volteando los ojos-. Lo vimos por las cámaras. 

FinalFroggit y Whimsalot salieron del palacio, con unos cuantos citadinos. También parecían felices de encontrar alguien de buen nivel.

"Porque así tendrían tras quién esconderse si vuelve el humano" gruñó Alphys, haciendo una nota mental de añadir cámaras en las malditas ruinas. 

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Alphys? -preguntó Whimsalot.

Alphys se removió incómodamente. Tecnicamente ahora era el monstruo con más rango en el Inframundo, y no sentía que tuviera órdenes para dar. Pero los otros cuatro la estaban mirando. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que convencerse de que era capaz de poner orden en su vida, después de las amalgamas y de su tardanza para detener al humano. 

"¡Piensa, Alphys!" sonó la vocecilla en su cabeza. "¿Que ordenaría Undyne en este momento?".

-Vean si queda alguien más de la guardia -dijo Alphys, tratando de sonar como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo-. Sans, en cuanto te recuperes avisa a los demás en el laboratorio. Hay que buscar a todos los sobrevivientes y reunirlos aquí. 

No se daba ninguna ilusión de ser imponente, pero cuando los monstruos comenzaron a discutir, bastó con que Alphys les gruñera para separarlos. Era bueno tener autoridad, solo que odiaba cuando la miraban como si estuviera a punto de atacarlos. Seguramente estarían bastante decepcionados al saber que solo podía matarlos si los tenía amarrados a una mesa. 

Entró a revisar el palacio. El área donde se almacenaban las almas de los humanos, la antesala de la barrera, estaba cerrada con gruesos mágicos. Asgore custodiaba personalmente la zona, con un celo tan ardiente que ni siquiera la Científica Real tenía permiso de entrar.

Undyne y Alphys fantaseaban a menudo con entrar a esa sala. Alphys más por curiosidad que por desobediencia, pero Undyne deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, absorber un alma humana. Muchas noches después de hacer el amor hasta cansarse, Undyne le hablaba de la maravillosa vida que podrían llevar las dos en la Superficie. Visitar todos esos lugares que aparecían en los documentales. Empaparse de felicidad, conocimientos y puntos de ejecución, tantos como la Superficie les pudiera dar. Largarse por siempre del encierro del Underworld y del yugo de Asgore, para ir al mundo de afuera a ver las estrellas. 

Alphys se preguntó si los monstruos muertos iban a algún lugar, y si ahí era posible ver las estrellas. Porque estaba bastante segura que el polvo de Undyne nunca iba a ver nada de eso.

FinalFroggit, Whimsalot y KnighKnight entraron a trompicones a la habitación, como si tuvieran todo el rato esperándola en la puerta.

-Su Majestad, encontramos más gente de la Guardia Real -explicó Froggit-. El destacamiento que cuidaba la ciudad esta intacto.

La científica sonrió de lado. "Majestad". A Undyne le hubiera encantado el título. A Alphys le pareció estúpido y pomposo. Su persona no tenía nada de majestuoso, y menos en ese momento, a punto de llorar.

-Basta con que me llamen Alphys -dijo, evitándoles la mirada-. Dejemos las formalidades por ahora.

"Perfecto, Alphys, ahora comenzaran a perderte el respeto" se amonestó la científica, pero lo dicho estaba dicho. Hizo una nota mental para examinar el asunto después, cuando no hubiera tanto que arreglar.

Todavía bajo la premisa de "¿Que haría Undyne?", Alphys revisó rapidamente los niveles de los tres guardias. Los tres eran nivel 4, pero KnightKnight era por mucho la más imponente. Además, era la única cuya voz no le ocasionaba migraña. 

-KnightKnight, eres la cabeza de la guardia a partir de ahora -pronunció Alphys, peleando con sus maxilas para no empezar a aullar por lo terrible que le parecía darle el puesto de Undyne a otra monstruo.

KnightKnight hizo un ruidito de sorpresa pero después le presentó una reverencia. Los otros dos le lanzaron miradas de envidia. 

-Ustedes dos también van a tener misiones importantes. Froggit, hay que organizar a los civiles. Que revisen todo y reunan las cenizas en frascos individuales. Quiero todo con etiquetas de ubicación y objetos alrededor -Alphys hizo una pausa, como había visto a Undyne hacer al dar órdenes, más para tomar aire que para otra cosa-. Whimsalot, necesitamos una lista de desaparecidos para cotejarla con los frascos. Localicen a Gerson. KnightKnight organizará el destacamiento que quedó. Habrá toque de queda para todos los que no participen en las búsquedas. 

Lo demás rodó por sí mismo. Desde el Palacio, Alphys observó a Whimsalot organizar equipos de los civiles de la explanada.

"Más vale que ese grandísimo cretino de Gerson haya sobrevivido" pensó Alphys, mirando los equipos en la explanada. "En cuanto vean que es nivel 12 me dejarán en paz".

Al retroceder para cerrar la ventana, tropezó con lo que primero creyó era un árbol seco. En realidad era Sans. El skelle tenía siguiéndola desde antes de lo de KnightKnight.

-Sans -gruñó Alphys, no muy segura de lo que pretendía el skelle-. Haz algo útil. 

 

 

Para mediodía, Grillby dió con la cocina del castillo, automáticamente alguien la llamó "comedor" y se hizo una fila de refugiados afuera, que tardaron más en llegar que en empezar a pelear entre ellos. Luego llegaron las discusiones de cómo cobrar por la comida, cuanto iría a la bolsa de Grillby y cuanto al Palacio. Alphys hizo una notita en su portapapeles para recordar cobrarle a Grillby.

Mientras corría de un lado a otro tratando de poner orden entre los monstruos, Alphys se deleitó en fingir que era Undyne y sabía dar órdenes. Que era Papyrus y por tanto simultaneamente podía organizar la identificación de los frascos de restos, cotejar listas de sobrevivientes, reasignar civiles de una cuadrilla a otra y calcular raciones para todos. O que era Asgore para mantener la más elegante calma en medio del polvo que flotaba por todas partes.

El problema fué a la noche siguiente, tras el sepelio masivo, cuando estuvo tan agotada que ninguna cantidad de café en el Inframundo la hubiera podido mantener en pie. Le costaba trabajo recordar la última vez que había dormido, y no solo porque el día de ayer se veía lejos, sino porque de por sí dormía poco. La idea de regresar al laboratorio y ver a las amalgamas le ocasionaba nauseas. 

"Irónico. En el peor de los casos, el humano hubiera encontrado también la entrada al sótano del laboratorio pero no hubiera podido matar a las amalgamas. Van a ser lo único que quede de la especie" Se dijo Alphys, buscando un lugar donde dormir.

Los sillones estaban todos ocupados, y las habitaciones de huespedes en el palacio se habían usado para hospedar a las familias de Snowdin mientras se resolvía el toque de queda (y que la elegante decoración se fuera al maldito infierno, nadie quería pensar en esas cosas ahora). Alphys abrió un armario buscando algunas mantas para recostarse, y encontró a Sans dormido ahí.

Sans se despertó sobresaltado. Siempre se despertaba así, pero esta vez se le quedó viendo a Alphys.

-Lo lamento -se apresuró Sans, sacudiéndose para lucir más despierto-. Lo lamento mucho.

Alphys estaba muy cansada para suspirar.

-Hazme lugar, ¿quieres? -pidió ella, tomando un edredón de la repisa.

Sans, a pesar de ser más pequeño que ella, se apresuró a alcanzarle el edredón. Parecía un poco sorprendido.

-¿No te dijeron? -murmuró él, mirándola fijamente-. Whimsalot te había asignado cama desde anoche.

-No quedan camas -explicó ella-. Ya busqué. A menos que puedas tomar un atajo a...

Apenas iba a formular la siguiente palabra cuando Alphys se encontró a sí misma en cierta recámara que nunca había visto. La decoración fastuosa y las pesadas cortinas negras poco le interesaban. Solo vió la cama y su dosel, del tamaño de una casa pequeña.

-Es la recámara del Rey -dijo Sans-. KnightKnight y Madjick discutieron como por una hora si debían traer tus cosas aquí o esperar a que se los ordenaras. 

La mente de Alphys estaba nublada de cansancio, pero no tanto como para no entender las implicaciones de la habitación. Y sin embargo, no tenía la energía para dedicarle a ese pensamiento. Se encaramó a la mesita de noche para abrirse paso sobre las colchas, y caminó sobre la cama para situarse más o menos al centro. Le daba terror la idea de caer de esa altura. 

Se enterró entre las almohadas frente a la cabecera. Sans se arrodilló junto a ella, como si esperara una orden. Tenía los ojos clavados en los pies de Alphys. 

Ahora bien, a Papyrus nunca le interesó ser discreto con el uso que solía darle al cuerpo de Sans. En otros tiempos tal vez alguien pudo escandalizarse por el incesto y la servidumbre implicados, pero francamente el suelo moral del Inframundo estaba tan hundido que muchos monstruos encontraban envidiable el arreglo. 

Alphys se planteó el escenario un momento. Decidió que decidiría que hacer con ese asunto cuando estuviera menos cansada. 

-Sans, no soy Papyrus y no soy Gaster -dijo Alphys, fastidiada-. Lo que sea que creas que voy a pedirte, no es así. Solo quiero dormir.

Muy, muy lentamente, las órbitas de Sans se desbordaron de lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar el gimoteo.

"¿Porqué esta haciendo esto? ¡Solo le dije que quiero dormir!" Pensó Alphys. "´¿Porqué tengo que lidiar con esto ahora?".

Sans se abrazó a las piernas de Alphys, con el rostro en sus rodillas, agradeciéndole una y otra vez. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Alphys fue palmearle la cabeza, como había visto a Grillby hacer la primera vez que los llevó por un atajo.

Tardó bastante más tiempo del que Alphys hubiera querido, pero Sans dejó de llorar. 

-Ve a dormir, Sans -murmuró Alphys, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura-. Quédate en uno de los sillones si quieres. 

La noche era calurosa y no necesitaba el edredón, así que cualquier intento de Sans de arroparla fue rechazado. Más bien hubiera querido tener encima una sábana delgada, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la colcha de la cama del Rey por el peso. Alphys se durmió entre las almohadas. Por la mañana descubrió que Sans se había dormido en el posapiés de la cama. 

"¿Y que demonios se supone que hago ahora?" Se dijo Alphys, bajando de la enorme cama. Con los asuntos más urgentes resueltos, lo lógico era que cada quien volviera a sus labores. Solo que ella era la Científica Real, y ya no había Rey. Ni razones para continuar ninguna investigación.

Sans la siguió de inmediato al salir de la habitación. Las implicaciones de Sans durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella no parecían tan obvias en la noche. Pero cuando un montón de conejos la vió salir de la recámara, Alphys sintió que iba a morir de la vergüenza ahí mismo. 

"Lo que faltaba", se dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para caminar erguida y tranquila. Saludó a los conejos con un gesto de la mano, y Sans siguió caminando tan encorvado como siempre y ni un grado más. Alphys concluyó que su orgullo no era tan grande como para mortificarse porque alguien creyera que estaba usando a Sans como calientacamas. 

Por otra parte, Alphys razonó que Sans tampoco tenía mucho de donde elegir. Un monstruo con 1 punto de salud, por muy dotado para la magia que estuviera, necesitaba la sombra de una poderosa figura. Y a falta de tal figura, aparentemente el skelle planeaba adherirse a ella. 

"Le deseo suerte encontrando a alguien", y no pudo evitar reirse para sus adentros. ¿Tal vez Gerson querría tomarlo como mascota?. Realmente, ¿para qué necesita uno un Sans?

KnightKnight la encontró casi junto a los conejos, para mostrarle un mapa de lo que las cuadrillas creían que podía ser la entrada a la aldea de los Temmies. Whimsalot la alcanzó en el pasillo, con una lista de sobrevivientes hambrientos, pidiéndole que revisara las raciones, cosa que no pudo hacer porque Madjick en la enfermería improvisada necesitaba urgentemente antisépticos. Iba a bajar ella misma a buscar en la bodedga cuando recordó que varios de los faunos habían desmontado las cajas para tener suficiente madera para una empalizada en las puertas de las ruinas, por si el humano volvía. Además, Grillby el día anterior se había quejado amargamente de que necesitaba detergente y por lo menos dos ayudantes.

-Sans, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer un inventario? -dijo Alphys, preguntándose si Sans era capaz de escribir.

De cualqueir modo, KnightKnight acaparó a Alphys con lo de los Temmies, con los que no habían tenido comunicación. Convenció a Catty y Bratty de liderar un equipo a la cascada, para revisar los cuartos secretos y de paso ver si podían sacar algo de comida del basurero. Asignó a los tipos del puesto de glamburguesas y de heladitos para ayudar a Grillby y armar raciones de emergencia para los monstruos sin comida. 

Para cuando Alphys tuvo tiempo de ir al comedor, Sans no solo había hecho el inventario de la bodega principal (con mejor letra que Alphys), sino que había llevado una copia con Grillby para que este pudiera planear el menú de la semana y además encontró el inventario de una de las bodegas secundarias, donde resultó estar toda la provisión de artículos de limpieza. Alphys lo supo apenas a mediodía porque Madjick le pidió asesoría en como crear un antiséptico con cloro.

A la mayoría de los monstruos parecía asombrarles que Alphys bajara al comedor como cualquier otro sobreviviente. Alphys se sentó con su charola de guiso de patatas en una mesa solitaria, donde tuviera espacio para pensar, pero en menos de un minuto tenía ahí a Whimsalot.

-Su M... -Whimsalot se interrumpió- Señora Alphys. Gerson fue localizado. Cuando le informamos que lo requería usted en la capital, envió esto.

Whimsalot le entregó un trozo de papel, donde el muy zoquete de Gerson solo escribió: "Alphys, tienes todo mi apoyo".

Alphys comenzó a rabiar. Aparentemente tendría que arreglar el desastre ella sola. Francamente estaba ocupada pensando en los insultos que le gritaría a Gerson en cuanto lo viera, por lo que apenas prestó atención a Whimsalot informándole de las granjas deshabitadas en las que se necesitaba mano de obra urgente, y de la inminente hambruna si no se asignaban civiles a la producción de alimento. 

Para esa tarde, la empalizada estaba casi terminada pero faltaba construir una torre de guardia, el Sr. Snowflake quería permiso para llevar la amalgama de su esposa a casa, los Temmies estaban acuartelados y los conejos habían levantado una lista de huérfanos que necesitaban ser relocalizados en algún lado. En el fondo de su cabeza, Alphys recordó que tenía dos días sin alimentar a las amalgamas.

Alphys apenas tuvo tiempo de escribir una carta de instrucciones al Sr. Snowflake, porque tuvo que hacer una reunión de emergencia con KnightKnight y Whimsalot, para discutir como arreglar el asunto de las granjas moviendo ahí a los huérfanos. Se decidió que Whimsalot reclutaría familias pobres de la ciudad para ofrecerles las propiedades abandonadas del campo a cambio de que se mudaran ese mismo día a trabajar, y que la gente de Snowdin podía regresar a sus casas cuando KnightKnight le diera el visto bueno a la empalizada y la torre. El Sr. Snowflake fue asignado a vigilar y alimentar las amalgamas, en el sitio que mejor le diera la gana. 

"Esta bien, Alphys. Mañana se acabarán los asuntos urgentes y podrás encerrarte en ese sótano", se consoló ella, no demasiado convencida. No podía seguir por siempre fingiendo que era Undyne, porque para empezar Undyne estaba muerta. Se escabulló de regreso a su habitación, antes de que alguien más se le acercara con listas que necesitaban que viera. Deseaba tomar un baño, pero no sabía dónde. 

En la habitación estaba Sans. Alphys lamentó no haberle asignado una habitación, pero dudaba que eso hubiera servido de algo. Además, el skelle había traído el armario de Alphys, agregado una escalerilla al pie de la cama, y cambiado (o hecho cambiar, tal vez) los edredones por sábanas ligeras. Eso debía contar para algo. 

-El baño esta listo -dijo Sans en voz baja.

Alphys se dió una palmada mental en la cabeza. Por supuesto que la recámara del Rey debía contar con un baño propio. Sans la condujo por una puerta tan enorme que inicialmente Alphys confundió con una pared recubierta de madera. En una tina del tamaño de una alberca pequeña, aparentemente Sans había hecho acoplar unas escalerillas como las de la cama. 

"Bien, admito que Sans tiene sus aplicaciones" se murmuró Alphys, asomándose la enorme tina de agua caliente que le había preparado el skelle. 

Sans seguía en el baño, sosteniendo un montón de toallas azul oscuro y mirándola fijamente. 

-Gracias por la tina, ahora largo -dijo Alphys, con una sonrisa a medio formar-. No tengo ninguna intención de que me veas sin ropa. 

Fué un poco cansado bañarse en una tina donde ni siquiera tocaba el fondo, pero flotar en agua caliente relajó sus músculos cansados y le quitó el dolor de espalda Se rió un poco ante la idea de que probablemente, todo ese tiempo, era Sans el que se encargaba de Papyrus al llegar a casa. Y ahora intentaba encargarse de ella.

Secarse con lo que resultó ser una sola toalla azul enorme fué un reto. Y meterse en su propia pijama limpia fué la mejor parte del día. 

Sans no intentó arrodillarse esa noche ante ella. O si lo hizo, Alphys no se enteró, porque estaba demasiado cansada para prestarle atención. Se deslizó entre las sábanas y automáticamente se quedó dormida. 

Todavía flotaba entre esa zona del sueño donde se está conciente, y el sueño verdadero, cuando alguien comenzó a aporrear su puerta.

Medio dormida, bajó lo mejor posible las escalerillas y abrió la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo. Afuera, una muy preocupada KnighKnight la sacó del cuarto.

-¡Un incendio! ¡Debemos sacarla de aquí, m...! -la frase se quedó a medio terminar, ya sea porque KnightKnight no se atrevió a llamarla "majestad", o porque Alphys retrocedió de inmediato para ir a buscar a Sans.

KnightKnight se guardó el comentario cuando Alphys salió de la habitación jaloneando a Sans, por los pasillos ahumados y en medio del caos de monstruos que huían. Alphys sintió el corazón volcarse cuando Sans la soltó.

-¿¡Sans, que demonios!? -gritó Alphys, al ver al Skele desaparecer solo.

En el humo del pasillo, Alphys era dolorosamente conciente de sus ojos secos, que ardían horriblemente, y de sus piernas cortas, que no le permitían correr. Se detuvo sin aliento en las escaleras principales, donde el estruendo del Palacio derrumbándose en llamas y los gritos se mezclaban. No encontraba a KnightKnight por ninguna parte, y se preguntó si estaría sacando más gente de las habitaciones. Maldijo por lo bajo a Sans.

Y no iba a dejar un monstruo de 1HP en medio de un edificio en llamas. En cuanto dió media vuelta, ya no estaba en las escalinatas sino afuera. 

Un Sans muy agotado se sostenía de ella.

-La puerta -jadeó Sans-. Estaba cerrada.

-Idiota, pudiste llevarme desde el inicio -dijo Alphys. 

Su primer impulso fue zarandearlo por el collar, como había visto a Papyrus hacer docenas de veces. Pero no pudo. Sans se estremeció cuando Alphys levantó la mano, pero en lugar de recibir un golpe recibió una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Pero pudiste sacarme y además ayudaste a los demás a salir. Así que gracias.

Los otros monstruos que iban saliendo vieron a Alphys palmeando la cabeza de Sans. Nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. 

KnightKnight salió de las llamas con un montón de conejos en hombros, seguida de algunos de los perros. Grillby salió por una de las paredes, sacudiéndose.

Whimsalot, en una pijama de flores rosa chillón, se lanzó a recriminarle a Grillby por el incendio. Los demás parecían molestos.

Alphys tuvo que ir a separarlos. Grillby gesticulaba a gran velocidad con las manos. 

-Dice que eres una mierda de racista -tradujo Sans.

-No, no, no, no se trata de que sea o no un elemental -recriminó Whimsalot-. Este idiota es el único que tiene acceso a las cocinas.

La mañana los encontró pasando lista de los daños. KnightKnight había logrado sacar a todos del Palacio, pero el edificio estaba derrumbándose.

"¿Que esto nunca se acaba?" se dijo Alphys, reprimiéndose de meter el rostro entre sus manos.

Al fondo de los restos del Palacio, se veía relumbrar algo. Alphys se acercó muy lentamente a contemplar la barrera. 

Nunca la había visto de cerca. A pesar de su trabajo como Científica Real, Asgore no permitía visitantes. Le pareció aburrida, y más brillante de lo que era prudente mirar. Lo verdaderamente interesante eran los seis jarrones con almas humanas dentro.

Por un momento se imaginó tomando una de las almas restantes para largarse. Es lo que hubiera hecho Undyne. Allá afuera estaría libre de esos monstruos, de la ruina del Underworld, de sus errores y de sus recuerdos. Miró a lo lejos a los monstruos discutiendo con Grillby. 

Regresó trotando con sus cortas piernitas al lugar y los hizo callar a todos. No sabía que hubiera hecho Undyne, pero sabía lo que iba a hacer ella.

-Grillby, ¿había alguien más con llaves para la cocina? -preguntó Alphys.

El elemental respondió que no.

-Si no es mucha pregunta, ¿donde pasaste la noche? 

Grillby comenzó a gesticular, y Sans tradujo.

-Dice que en su recámara.

-No, yo lo busqué en su recámara al inicio -dijo KnighKnight- Fue al primero que intenté sacar cuando olí el fuego.

La multitud gruñó su desaprobación al unísono. El fuegoelemental retrocedió un paso, pero no tenía a donde escapar.

-Bien, entonces podemos pasar a lo siguiene -dijo Madjick-. ¿Cual es la sentencia por iniciar un incendio?

-Ejecución sumaria -dijo FinalFroggit-. El Rey mismo se quedaba con los puntos, por ser el de mayor nivel.

Las miradas cayeron en Alphys. La científica sabía exactamente que hubiera hecho Undyne en esa situación. No es que despreciara los puntos de ejecución, y por los dioses que hacía años había dejado de ser nivel 1, pero la idea de ejecutar a Grillby ahí mismo le pareció repulsiva. 

Si se convertía en la ejecutora oficial, nunca iban a permitirle ir a descansar a su amado sótano. 

-Si creen que voy a darles ese espectáculo, están muy equivocados -pronunció Alphys con una seguridad que ignoraba poseer-. Lo pondremos bajo arresto, investigaremos el incendio y después tendremos un juicio.

-Pero Majes... -inició FinalFroggit, y fué interrumpido por Alphys.

-Y nada de "Majestad". No soy el Rey y no me interesa serlo -añadió Alphys, sabiendo que mandaba al carajo su última oportunidad-. Van a seguir llamándome Alphys. Dividiremos la población por distritos y eligiremos un Senado para que gobierne.

-Si es un Senado, ¿cualquiera podría llegar a ser de la realeza? -preguntó alguien en la multitud.

-No los llamaríamos "realeza". Serían Senadores -añadió Alphys. 

Por un momento hubo bullicio y discusiones. KnightKnight arrestó a Grillby y lo llevó al Centro de Justicia, en la ciudad. Alphys le pidió a Sans la correa y la puso en el collar para salir ambos de la multitud, asegurándose de ser bien visible. 

-Dime, Sans, ¿necesitas recoger algo de Snowdin? -dijo en voz baja Alphys, conduciendo al Skele al elevador más cercano.

Sans negó con la cabeza.

-Vivirás conmigo en el laboratorio, entonces.

Alphys sabía que Undyne hubiera desaprobado tomar bajo su tutela a un monstruo completamente indefenso, pero Undyne hubiera estado sorprendida de saber cuán útil era Sans. 

Sans miró la mano amarilla al final de su correa y se preguntó que hubiera opinado Papyrus. 

Haciendo a un lado lo furioso que hubiera estado por su derrota, le pareció que Papyrus estaría feliz de Sans siguiera vivo. Así que Sans decidió dedicarse a vivir.

**Author's Note:**

> ALPHYS HEROICA - GENOCIDIO ABORTADO
> 
> Condiciones: Genocidio abortado en Hotland. El jugador nunca vió a Alphys. 
> 
> Desenlace: Alphys evacuó a todos los sobrevivientes del Inframundo, escondiéndolos en el Laboratorio Verdadero. Los monstruos la nombran líder. Lamenta las muertes y cree que debió haber matado a Frisk cuando pudo.


End file.
